That Fateful day
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: When Optimus Prime is severely injured and taken prisoner by Megatron; NEST find themselves being ordered by General Morshower to trust Rupert Giles watcher to Buffy Summers and Faith. However the Autobots and NEST need a lot more convincing; then the Englishman's word that they can handle the job.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the Vampire slayer

A/N – This story was adopted from Thebossbot2012 – It tells the story of how Buffy and Faith met the Autobots, then please read my story Don't ever leave me which is the follow up story.

Summary – When Optimus Prime is severely injured and taken prisoner by Megatron; NEST find themselves being ordered by General Morshower to trust Rupert Giles watcher to Buffy Summers and Faith. However the Autobots and NEST need a lot more convincing; then the Englishman's word that they can handle the job.

Buffy/Optimus

Faith/ Ironhide

Fandom – BayVerse after ROTF

Title – That Fateful day

Chapter one – Plans for revenge

A large badly damaged form limps out of the shadows, Starscream glances up seeing his master move slowly from pain running through his circuits.

"Master, it pains me that you are in such pain, what can I do to help you?" he asked as Megatron snarled at him.

"Bring me the head of my brother, than perhaps I will be happy Starscream." Was all Megatron said.

"….Master…" Starscream stuttered.

"Do not lubricant yourself Starscream that was not an order, it was sarcasm." Megatron snarled. "No, when I have my revenge I want to be the one to inflict pain on my brother and no one else." Growled Megatron.

Starscream bowed his head toward his master. "How will you do it master…?"

Megatron just laughed, a cruel mean laugh as he walked over to a make shift throne. "By any means necessary Starscream…"

Barricade came into the make shift throne room and bowed before Megatron. "What is it Barricade…?" Megatron demanded.

"We have some new arrivals and very eager arrivals it would seem." Barricade remarked as Megatron smirked at that.

Soundwave stood by Megatron's side as well, while several new cons walked up.

"Lord Megatron, we have our new arrivals Knockout, Breakdown, the Dreads and Starscream's trine Thundercracker and Skywarp…" Barricade said as Starscream nodded to his trine.

Megatron's optics brightened at the mention of Starscream's trine, He realized with sadistic glee that Starscream and his trine could corner his brother somewhere. He also knew the best way to make his brother do as he wanted was go after the one human his brother held dear to him…. Samuel James Witwicky.

"Starscream…!" Megatron yelled.

"Yes my Lord…" Starscream replied instantly going to Megatron kneeling in front of him.

Silence…

"Take your Trine and seek out Samuel James Witwicky, but mind you do not kill him just chase him." Megatron ordered.

Starscream glanced up a little confused at first. "My Lord, I do not wish to question your all knowing wisdom; but what is the purpose of doing said mission if we cannot offline the boy?" Starscream asked.

Megatron chuckled slightly at that, Starscream could be very dense sometimes Megatron thought to himself.

"It's a trap for my brother, when he comes to save the boy then….."

"We kill him…!" Starscream exclaimed pleased with himself.

Silence…

"No you slagging idiot, you only wound him and then let Skywarp warp him here and make sure that sorry aft fleshling sees his hero is injured and taken prisoner by you and your Trine." Megatron remarked.

Silence…..

"My apologies Lord Megatron for my boldness in my words, it shall be done let's fly my Trine." Starscream ordered as he and his Trine left.

Megatron snarled slightly as he glanced at Soundwave. " Soundwave, have Laserbeak follow them discreetly of course and make sure nothing happens to my plans please." Megatron remarked.

"Soundwave acknowledges…."

:::::: Laserbeak, acknowledge::::::

:::::: Laserbeak here master:::::

::::: New Mission – Follow Trine their orders locate and chase human Samuel James Witwicky; objective injure and seize main target Optimus Prime. Human NOT to be harmed, Prime to be injured NOT offlined::::::

:::: Laserbeak acknowledges:::::::

**(Sam's college – Sam and Leo)**

Sam and Leo were sitting on the benches, Leo was ogling the girls as usual nudging Sam the minute one looked his way.

"She wants me, did you see that?" Leo asked.

"In what reality dimension yours or hers…?" Sam chuckled.

Leo mocked laughing narrowing his eyes at Sam. "What you have a gorgeous girlfriend and now your better than everyone else?" Leo asked as Sam laughed.

Leo merely shook his head.

"So where is she?" Leo asked.

"Mikaela…?" Sam asked as Leo nodded taking a swig of cola from a can abd letting out a rather loud burp.

Several rather pretty girls looked at him like he was the rudest guy in the world.

"That was gross…!" one of them remarked.

"Way to go Leo…" Sam mused.

Leo rolled his eyes then, and then downed the rest of his soda making another burp louder than the first.

"And you're single go figure, bro…" Sam said with a laugh as Leo punched his arm.

"Jerk…." Leo snarled as both Sam and Leo suddenly heard multiple jet engines heading above.

Sam looked at Leo and both got up and started to run.

"IT'S STARSCREAM….!" Sam yelled.

"What are we supposed to do?" Leo demanded.

"Run…. We gotta lead him and whoever is with him away from the school."Sam ordered taking charge, as he dug into his jean pocket for his cell phone that Optimus had given him.

He hit a special button that went directly to the leader himself.

:::: Sam, is everything alright:::: Optimus asked urgently.

:::: No Starscream is here and he has two other flying buddies with him and Leo is with me:::::: Sam explained.

:::: It is only me Sam I will be there as soon as I can keep the cell phone online:::::: Optimus ordered.

:::: Alright:::::: Sam replied.

Sam and Leo ran as fast as they could, but were cut off by Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Who are these two?" Leo asked.

"My trine insect and look who we have here the Witwicky insect, where's the bug at today?" Starscream demanded.

Sam backed up in a major panic just as he heard a familiar honking of a semi horn. Starscream glanced toward the sounds of the approaching semi and he stole a quick look at his trine smirking.

_Perfect….._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the Vampire slayer

A/N – This story was adopted from Thebossbot2012 – It tells the story of how Buffy and Faith met the Autobots, then please read my story Don't ever leave me which is the follow up story.

Summary – When Optimus Prime is severely injured and taken prisoner by Megatron; NEST find themselves being ordered by General Morshower to trust Rupert Giles watcher to Buffy Summers and Faith. However the Autobots and NEST need a lot more convincing; then the Englishman's word that they can handle the job.

Buffy/Optimus

Faith/ Ironhide

Fandom – BayVerse after ROTF

Title – That Fateful day

Chapter Two –

Optimus raced forward with incredible speed, transforming and tackling Starscream who snarled with rage as Prime's energon sword hit him. The two Cybertronians fell together onto the ground, Optimus came up first slamming his fist into Starscream's face plates.

Starscream snarling took to the air and dive bombed the flamed leader, however what Optimus didn't realize was Skywarp and Thundercracker had since decided to join in both tackling the leader.

"Run Sam…..!" Optimus ordered.

"We need to listen Sam." Leo remarked.

"I am not allowing him to die not again." Sam remarked bitterly. "I am not leaving your side this time." Sam stubbornly remarked as Optimus growled at Starscream just as Thundercracker used an energy blaster hitting Optimus square in his back.

Optimus spun around grabbing Thundercracker and slamming his fist into the treacherous seeker's chest, he ripped out his spark crushing it in his hand.

"THUNDERCRACKER…!" Skywarp and Starscream yelled rage boiling their energon like hot lava from a volcano.

Starscream grabbed Optimus slamming his helm into a brick wall, as both seekers laid into the Autobot leader kicking and punching him. Starscream shot him several times, but that wasn't enough using his sharp taloned claws. Starscream tore Optimus' delicate wiring making energon drip from practically everywhere on the leader's body.

Starscream punched Optimus in the chest plates and then the face breaking his mouth guard. "How dare you kill Thundercracker, you will die a slow torturous death you miserable Autobot!" Starscream snapped as Optimus glanced up coughing energon up.

Starscream suddenly in a blind rage over Thundercracker's offlining beat Optimus, it wasn't until Megatron showed up furious over what Starscream was doing. "WAT ARE YOU DOING, STARSCREAM?" Megatron demanded looking toward his brother seeing him barely able to even move.

"He killed Thundercracker I was…" Starscream replied as Megatron punched Starscream in the face plates knocking him into the air and onto his aft.

"I am the only one who destroys him, do you understand?" Megatron snapped and spun around toward his brother who was coughing up a lot of energon.

Silence….

"Scalpel and Hook will have to repair him now; you annoy me Starscream stop testing my patience." Megatron snarled as he bent over and picked up Optimus slinging him over his shoulder armor taking off with him to their base.

Sam and Leo stood by shocked and worried.

"Optimus doesn't look too good…" Leo replied.

"Come on we gotta tell NEST and let the Autobots know what has happened." Sam said.

Sam called Lennox on his cell phone, but got his voice mail instead. "Slag it…!" Sam grumbled using one of Ratchet and Ironhide's favorite Cybertronian curse words.

Leo looked worried at that.

"What no answer…?" Leo asked.

"No, but I have an idea I do have General Morshower's number in case of emergencies, it was Optimus' idea so I will call him." Sam said.

Sam was immediately patched through because of who he was and within seconds he heard the General's voice.

"Mr. Witwicky what can I do for you?" the General asked.

Sam didn't wait he went ahead told the General everything; the General told Sam he would handle the situation. Sam slowly agreed and hung up from the conversation wondering just what the General planned on doing with so many of the others out on other missions.

Sam decided to head over to the base, they had a long vacation coming and Sam decided he was helping NEST and the Autobots retrieve his hero no matter what the consequences brought for him.

(Several hours later…..Where General Morshower is)

The General heard a knock at his office door at his door and a young soldier stood in front of him and saluted and dropped an envelope in front of him. The soldier exited quickly as the General sipped his coffee. He picked up his phone and dialed a number, and was quickly greeted with a voice.

"Hello, don't say anything else let me finish first; I am General Morshower and I know your team has helped the military before. We need your help once more one of our allies has been taken prisoner and been badly injured. You will be explained all the ins and outs when you and your team arrive at the base." Morshower replied not giving the person on the other end any time to say no or yes.

However it was clear that whatever answer was given the only answer the General would only accept yes we accept.

Galloway and Charlotte Mearing walked into the General's office when he got off the phone.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Mearing replied.

"Yes, we are having some company to help us retrieve our ally who is in the clutches of our enemies." Morshower said.

"Who…?" Galloway asked suspiciously.

"They are from Sunnydale California Rupert Giles and his team are heading out here to help us." Morshower said.

Galloway balked at that. "Can you even trust these people?" he demanded.

"Enough Galloway, I am in charge not you, you are a civilian now and Mearing is in charge." Morshower said.

"Then why am I even here?" Galloway mumbled.

"To rub it in…" Mearing said with a snort.

Galloway narrowed his eyes, and pushed his glasses on his nose. It was quite clear he was not amused no matter how much the others were. General Morshower became serious however knowing everything was hanging on the line with the Optimus Prime being severely injured and taken prisoner by his ruthless warlord of a brother. They needed every possible available line of attack and this new team coming was power enough to stand up to the Decepticons, however explaining that to the Autobots and NEST was another thing altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the Vampire slayer

A/N – This story was adopted from Thebossbot2012 – It tells the story of how Buffy and Faith met the Autobots, then please read my story Don't ever leave me which is the follow up story.

Summary – When Optimus Prime is severely injured and taken prisoner by Megatron; NEST find themselves being ordered by General Morshower to trust Rupert Giles watcher to Buffy Summers and Faith. However the Autobots and NEST need a lot more convincing; then the Englishman's word that they can handle the job.

Buffy/Optimus

Faith/ Ironhide

Fandom – BayVerse after ROTF

Title – That Fateful day

Chapter Three

Megatron dropped Optimus onto the throne floor, Optimus looked at him wearily. Megatron sat on his throne just watching his brother. Optimus tried to get to his foot pedes but failed at it. "I do not suggest you try to get up Optimus, you received quite a beating and are losing a lot of energon. I will let my medics patch you up, I do not wish for you to offline before I have my fun with you." Megatron said with a chuckle.

Optimus merely rolled his optics and snarled at his older brother not like his tone at all.

**(Autobot base)**

NEST and the Autobots were in the hanger listening to General Morshower over the monitor; Sam, Mikaela and Leo were also there and they noticed how NEST and the Autobots balked at the idea of outside help to rescue their leader.

"How is it there are no human femmes on your NEST team, but the General believes these two femmes can help?" demanded Ironhide.

Lennox and Epps shrugged. "He just said the one female and her team helped stop a rogue military unit when things got dodgy." Epps said as Ratchet and Ironhide grumbled.

"We'll see how good they are we set up a little test…" Sideswipe remarked.

Lennox and Epps looked at the frontliner, who gazed at Ironhide with a smirk.

"What kind of test…?" Lennox asked.

"You'll see, if they are as good they claim then they will pass with flying colors as you humans say." Ratchet said.

"And if they don't….?" Lennox asked.

"Then they aren't as good as they bragged to be…" was the medic's reply.

"Kinda harsh, isn't it?" Epps asked.

"Yo, we's talkin about our boss bot only da best can rescue him." Skidz said as Mudflap nodded.

"When they get here send them into the hanger we shall see if they will be helping us or not." Ratchet remarked.

"All right…" Lennox and Epps said.

"They have a point…" came the voice of their fellow NEST soldier Graham.

The three soldiers looked up seeing a vehicle approach, they saw a man in his early to late forties, and a younger guy, and then the two girls blonde and the other brunette.

"Hi, I am Major Will Lennox and this is Epps and Graham are you Rupert Giles?" Lennox asked.

"Indeed and this is Xander Harris, Buffy Summers and…."

"Faith just Faith…" the brunette remarked.

"Okay well nice to meet all of you, if you will please just wait in the hanger for further instructions okay?" Lennox replied as they frowned but did as he asked.

The four went into the hanger as asked to do, Faith spoke first as she hoped up on the black TopKick. "You know, I can't help it but something feels weird… Just saying." Faith said.

"I agree with Faith on this one, I mean no one is telling us anything you get a call from this General Morshower who says he was impressed with how we handled the military problem before…" Buffy started to say as Faith interrupted her.

"What military problem before?" Faith asked.

"Remember Riley…?" Xander asked.

Faith smirked at that… "Yea soldier boy yea I remember…" she said glancing at Buffy. "Sorry about that again…" she quickly added as Buffy nodded.

"Yes well apparently Riley's group the **Initiative **was extremely evil and their leader tried to have Buffy killed by two demons." Giles explained.

Faith laughed dryly. "The leader obviously had no apparent knowledge of slayers then I take it?" Faith asked.

"Yea they had pet demons trying to control them didn't work go figure." Xander said.

"Yes quite…" Giles remarked.

Suddenly several men appeared with very long ritualistic daggers in their hands, and it appeared they had no eyes. "Slayers job is never done…" Faith remarked as she flipped off of Ironhide impressively and started fighting one of the guy's carrying a dagger.

Buffy took out several of the guys, as well as Faith and Xander and Giles. "So who were those clowns, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure, Buffy…" Giles said as several robotic drones started heading for the group.

Buffy flipped into the air and came down slamming her fist into the head of the drone ripping it's head off. Faith had taken out several of the drones as well, it wasn't until all the drones were deactivated that the Autobots along with NEST let them know what was going on by revealing themselves.

The four heard gear spinning into place as the Autobots transformed forming each of the Autobots.

"Sorry about that the drones were a test by the Autobots seeing how it's their leader who the General asked help on rescuing, but those other we had nothing to do with." Lennox replied.

"That can't be good then Giles…" Buffy said.

"Quite, well one crisis at a time please Buffy; let's see how we can help them first." Giles said.

"So I am guessing you guys aren't from here correct?" Xander asked.

"We are from Cybertron, but our home was destroyed by war that Megatron started, he is our leader's brother." Ratchet explained.

"Alien robotic beings that is so cool…" Faith and Buffy both said.

Silence…..

"I am Ratchet CMO to the Autobots, this is Ironhide our weapons specialist and bodyguard to our leader….."

"Bodyguard…? And your leader still got captured not doing your job big guy…" Faith remarked as Ironhide's cannons warmed up.

"WHAT WAS THAT….?" Ironhide snapped.

"Someone is gonna get slagged…" A smaller robot replied.

"Faith please this is not the time…" Giles remarked bitterly as Faith cast a glance back at Ironhide and smirked winking at him.

This action confused Ironhide; he had never received that sort of reaction; when he warmed his cannons at someone before. He glanced down at the scrappy human femme and she did it again winked at him… How curious indeed, this needed further investigation after they got their leader back.


	4. Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy the Vampire slayer

A/N – This story was adopted from Thebossbot2012 – It tells the story of how Buffy and Faith met the Autobots, then please read my story Don't ever leave me which is the follow up story.

Summary – When Optimus Prime is severely injured and taken prisoner by Megatron; NEST find themselves being ordered by General Morshower to trust Rupert Giles watcher to Buffy Summers and Faith. However the Autobots and NEST need a lot more convincing; then the Englishman's word that they can handle the job.

Buffy/Optimus

Faith/ Ironhide

Fandom – BayVerse after ROTF

Title – That Fateful day

Chapter Four

**(Decepticon base – Optimus' cell)**

Optimus onlined his optics to find his brother opening the cell door, and carrying several energon cubes. He sat down next to Optimus; and gently pulled Optimus up into a sitting position and of course the action made his joints groan and caused Optimus to hiss in pain. Optimus couldn't meet his brother's gaze at first; he noticed the cowl hiding part of his damaged face.

"What new torment is this you've cooked up for me?" Optimus asked wearily. "You've never been kind to me but only before the war, so why are you bothering now?" Optimus asked.

Silence…..

"You were not meant to be harmed like this…That was not my order…" Megatron mumbled.

Optimus didn't answer instead his trembling hand moved toward his stomach; where energon dripped from the wounds on his body. Megatron looked at his brother and sighed. "If you had just listened to reason we would not be enemies, if you hadn't sent the Allspark away. My master, whom if memory serves me right you viciously destroyed, and along with half my face Optimus." Megatron snapped.

Optimus glanced at his brother, and then looked away.

"So now I am to blame for everything, you killed me and to the best of my memories you've never EVER killed me! We always battled each other to a standstill, but you cheated you knew I was distracted and you struck. "Optimus spat the words at his brother, like he had a bad taste of energon in his mouth.

Megatron narrowed his optics at his brother then. "It was what my master wanted and I had to follow his word." Megatron remarked.

Optimus looked up at his brother then.

"So the fact I am your brother MEANT nothing to you, did you feel nothing when I perished? Or have I truly become nothing in your optics Megatron, we used to do so many things together as sparklings and younglings." Optimus whispered, as he shook his helm clearly saddened by the turn of events.

"On the contrary it does mean something it always has…" Megatron said as he got to his foot pedes and gently laid his brother back down. "I will get Hook and Scalpel to tend your wounds brother just relax alright?" Megatron said giving his brother one last look and turning around walking out of the cell.

Optimus was to say the least confused by this, but said nothing else to warrant angering his brother. He just tried to get comfortable the best he could, he hurt and was tired and needed recharge to save his strength.

**(Autobot base)**

Buffy and Faith found the idea of alien robotic beings very intriguing, but they needed to rescue the Autobot leader, and for some strange reason NEST was still not pleased two 'little girls' were going to be able to do what they should be doing themselves.

Buffy looked at Major Lennox and her sister slayer however was too busy watching Ironhide and liking what she saw. "Faith…?" Buffy said.

Silence….

"**FAITH**,,,!" Buffy yelled finally getting the brunette's attention finally.

"I am right here B no need to yell…" Faith said sneaking one more look at the huge massive Autobot Ironhide. "You are hot…" Faith said, as Ironhide didn't really know if he should be flattered or disgusted by the organic femme who said it.

"You can jump his circuits when we get back with their Leader, come on Faith." Buffy replied firmly as several Autobots glanced in Faith's direction.

"Well hey; she has dated vampires so why can't I wanna rock your world hot stuff?" Faith asked as Ironhide could not help but become slightly flustered by her words.

Buffy growled and grabbed Faith. "Let's go Faith you can jump him later." Buffy retorted.

"Oh I plan on it B, I plan on doing just that…" Faith said.

Faith and Buffy got into the vehicle with Xander; while Giles stayed behind at the base. Giles glanced at the NEST soldiers and caught their disgusted looks. Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them once again, while Epps and Lennox watched him.

"You do know that we could have handled this on our own, Rupert Giles." Lennox remarked.

Giles smiled politely. "Then why did your General Morshower call in my slayers then?" Giles remarked as Lennox grumbled.

"We are going too, Ironhide and Sideswipe you're coming with us NEST has never had any women in it we aren't being shown up by two girls." Lennox snapped as he and Epps got into Ironhide and Graham got into Sideswipe.

The weapons specialist and the frontliner followed close behind, which the girls and Xander noticed all too quickly.

"I wonder if they believe they are being stealthy?" Buffy said as Faith smirked.

"That's my big black bot..." Faith remarked with anything but a nice smile, it resembled a lustful smile to Buffy and Xander.

"Faith, do you see the size of that bot, he massive…" Buffy replied.

"Yea and your point….?" Faith asked.

Silence and Buffy rolls her eyes.

"I give up…" Buffy replied as Faith chuckled.

"You should know me by now B, I do what I want when I want…. Just sayin…" Faith replied with a shrug.

"Yes, I know Faith and how well I know that little fun filled fact." Buffy grumbled as they headed for a possible location that the Autobot leader was at.

Xander pulled close to where the abandoned warehouses were out in the middle of nowhere, Buffy and Faith grabbed rocket launchers from the back of the vehicle. It was then Skywarp and Starscream came out yelling at each other over Thundercracker's offlining.

"Look Screamer I am just as upset about Thundercracker's offlining, but Megatron has a point you almost offlined Optimus." Skywarp said as Starscream snarled.

"I do not care about what Megatron said, he is a poor leader for ever showing kindness to his brother. Megatron is a fool; he could have destroyed Optimus he is weakened now." Starscream hissed.

"You know the only fool I see is you numnuts…" Buffy remarked.

"He looks more like a deformed jet or a deformed….." Faith started to say as parked a way from them was Sideswipe and Ironhide.

"Dorito….." chimed in Xander.

Faith growled and hit Xander.

"You stole my word; I was going to call him that." Faith stopped and glanced up at Starscream then. "You are a dude right?" Faith asked.

Silence and then Starscream snarled.

"I am the great Lord Starscream commander to the Seekers and second in command to Lord Megatron. Who are you humans?" demanded Starscream.

"Ya know, you never answered my question…" Faith remarked sourly.

"Maybe that's because it doesn't know what it is maybe it is confused?" Buffy asked looking up at Starscream. "Are you confused?" Buffy asked.

Faith and Xander tried to stay serious, but the look on Buffy's face was suddenly too amusing not to laugh. Starscream looked if not anything but furious; he glanced over at Skywarp who was smirking. "You slagging idiot how dare you laugh at me, who do you think you are?" he demanded. "And you humans are going to be destroyed!" Starscream snarled.

**(Meanwhile in Optimus' cell)**

Megatron walked in and switched on a monitor, so Optimus could see what was happening.

"Apparently a rescue party was sent for you not much if you ask me three humans two femmes and a mech." Megatron remarked showing Optimus.

Optimus was curious why Megatron didn't sound an alert and remove him, but he didn't all he did was watch the monitors events. His optics slowly focused to the screen and his optics hit on the little blonde femme, she was feisty for a human.

"Oh and we're the slayers…" Buffy snarled as she aimed the rocket launcher at Starscream as well as Faith did.

The rockets were aimed at him interfacing units blowing it apart making the seeker snarl in pain.

Skywarp's hand out of instinct went to his own interfacing unit, he stumbled back and took off into the air shocking and angering Starscream.

"**You coward…!**" Starscream shrieked. "I will have your spark for this….!" Starscream wailed.

While inside Optimus' cell he was stunned to find Megatron cackling at Starscream's misfortune.

"I will destroy you wretched humans for this….!" Starscream roared as Faith and Buffy let loose with more rockets at Starscream.

Starscream tried to send a missile at the human femmes, but between all his severe pain he felt his aim was off. He only blew up the vehicle they arrived in, which only served to anger him more.

He sent a laser which fried some of Buffy's hair and a piece of her shirt. She was not happy not one little bit.

"Oh shit, you're in trouble…" Xander said.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't wanna be in your shoes fly boy." Faith said matter of factly.

Starscream snarled. "What and why not?" he demanded.

"You fried my hair do you have any idea how hard it is to get this color of blonde?" she snapped and added. "Not to mention this shirt it is my favorite shirt and you fried it up on the side. I do not take to kindly to that **and you will pay for it**!" Buffy snarled as Starscream laughed.

"You hurt me how absurd…." Starscream said painfully.

"We gotcha before didn't we?" Faith snapped.

"Luck and now I will have my revenge…." Starscream started to say.

Buffy glanced around, and saw a man hole cover; and ran over to it and slammed her foot down on it. It flipped into her hand, and she spun around and then let the cover go. "Hey stupid look….." Buffy snapped and Starscream being the airhead he was looked.

His head was instantly removed by the cover going through the air at high speed.

"Not chuckling anymore dumbass are you?" Buffy snapped as Buffy and Faith bumped knuckles.

Lennox and Epps stared at the body that once was Starscream, they were speechless at first. Suddenly Sideswipe came over Ironhide's radio just as amazed as they were.

"They took down Starscream…?" Sideswipe remarked.

"Let's go get our leader…. They are going to need to need to bring the big bird Lennox no telling how injured Prime will be…" Ironhide said.

**(In Optimus cell)**

"That human femme is plucky Optimus, she's actually just your type I will leave you now brother perhaps we will meet again who knows." Megatron remarked as he took off transforming into a perverted looking truck and disappearing through another escape route away from possible Autobots and the two strange human femmes calling themselves slayers….

Optimus couldn't imagine humans having the sort of strength these two did, but one thing was certain he felt a need to get to know the blonde human very much.

Optimus was confused by his brother's behavior; it was almost like he wanted to change. He could have offlined him, but he didn't he even refueled him and patched him up. The fact his second in command was offlined didn't seem to bother him either, that was also a puzzling develop for him as well. He looked up hearing Ratchet's voice, and then he saw the two human femmes sitting on the catwalk looking down at him. The look in the blonde femme's eyes was filled with compassion, but was it for him?

**(Optimus' POV)**

The human blonde femme was quite strong; she was the one along with the brunette who offlined Starscream. "How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked me.

"Tired and in pain…" I answered as I glanced at the blonde once more.

She smiled at me, while the brunette had a snarky expression on her face. "This has been real B, but I need to find that big bulky black bot." she said.

I assumed she was speaking about Ironhide; it would seem the suicidal femme liked him…. Primus help her when Ironhide found out about it, he hated anything what was the human saying mushy.

"You are talking about Ironhide, I presume?" Ratchet asked.

Silence…..

"Is he the big bulky black bot?" Faith asked.

"Yes, you were introduced early on have you forgotten so soon?" Ratchet demanded in an impatient tone. "Primus, you humans can be dense….." Ratchet retorted.

"We are special humans don't forget that doc bot S.L.A.Y.E.R.S; come on say it with me S.L.A.Y.E.R.S…." Faith said softly and slowly like she was talking to some kid who was misbehaving.

"You have nanoseconds to get out of my medical bay you crazy snarky femme, go harass Ironhide..!" Ratchet ordered as Faith hopped up and smirked.

"Later B….." Faith replied.

Buffy smiled and waved, as she glanced back at me. The look in her eyes were soft and inviting she was pleasing to the optics. Oh Primus, what was I thinking she is human, and I am Cybertronian.

"Hey you alright down there?" Buffy asked me.

I glanced at her, and then I looked at Ratchet. "My spark chamber Ratchet it feels like it may be dented." I whispered.

"Okay let me take a look…" Ratchet replied.

The human femme looked back at me and smiled. "I'm Buffy by the way and the other girl was Faith, we actually are Vampire slayers from Sunnydale. General Morshower contacted our watcher and that's how we got involved." She explained.

"I see…."I replied…."Thank you for saving me…" I added.

"It was our pleasure Optimus…." She said until Ratchet coughed loudly.

"I need to fix this and I need to focus….." Ratchet started to say as he opened my chest plates.

Before either of us could say anything Buffy was jumping into my chest plates, feet first and landing inside.

"Buffy, watch yourself…!" Ratchet exclaimed.

**(Normal POV)**

Buffy had landed near the Autobot leader's spark, Optimus' spark flared at the invasion not knowing if this intruder was an enemy or ally. Buffy knelt down by Optimus' spark chamber the crackling of the spark made her just silently sit allowing it to see she was no threat.

The spark tendrils broke apart and investigated the being in its master's chest plates. Buffy sighed, while the tendrils wrapped around her body slowly moving this way and that, once it was satisfied with knowing this being was safe, they welcomed her and pulled her closer.

Buffy being a supernatural being herself was able to draw on and pull in Optimus' emotions. She gasped; when she touched his spark chamber she received vision after vision of Optimus' life. The Allspark's release, its destruction, Cybertron's destruction; she saw his death by his brother's hand. His resurrection and she felt his pain and guilt over many things; but mostly she felt the intense pull that she shared a common bond with this being.

She ran her hands over the spark chamber, and whispered softly and soothingly; making Optimus shutter out of instinct. However he knew she knew his secrets, and he was suddenly not so sure of himself then. He growled, and when he did Ratchet misinterpreting the growl reached in and plucked her out of his chest plates.

"Out you go…." Ratchet said.

Buffy thinking she had done something wrong felt extremely bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked.

Silence….

Optimus couldn't answer he wasn't sure what the problem was; so instead of letting her know what was really wrong he remained silent. Buffy felt Ratchet put her up on the catwalk once more, he looked angry with her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him…." Buffy said.

"Why don't you go out with your friends Miss Summers…?" Ratchet replied.

Buffy sighed as she glanced down at Optimus; he wasn't even looking at her now.

"Okay, I am sorry…." Buffy said as she left them alone.

Ratchet peered down at his patient, he had seen that look in his leader's optics way too much…..something was bothering him.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

Silence…..

"I was not mad Ratchet I was simply confused…" Optimus said.

"Confused about what?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus merely looked away not sure how to explain it himself. "She tapped into my emotions and feelings….."

"But Optimus only a potential mate can do that and she is….. Human….?" Ratchet replied as Optimus didn't even bother to look at him he had no idea himself what was going on all he knew was his spark connected to the young human femme; and in all honesty Optimus was scared but slightly intrigued at the thought.

However one thing was certain he wanted to experiment with it, if the little human femme was up to it…..

(Outside the medical bay, and Autobot hanger)

Buffy was sitting on the ground next to Faith, who had a loopy smirk on her face.

"Someone looks happy, do I want to know?" she asked.

"I talked to Ironhide I made him see things my way…." Faith said.

"Of did you…?" Buffy asked.

Silence…..

"You want the leader admit it, B…" Faith said.

Buffy sighed then.

"Yea I am attracted to him, but what if he doesn't want me I am human…" she said.

"B, don't tell me you are nervous?" Faith asked in a shocked tone of voice.

Buffy looked at Faith with a murderous glare.

"Are you….?" Asked a deep rich baritone voice, which made every female close by who heard weak at the knees.

Buffy looked up and saw the flamed leader watching her with interest; he suddenly transformed and opened his door for her. She did not hesitate she jumped into his cab with ease, she went to the driver's side. Only to get a wicked shock through her body from Optimus and a chuckle from him as well.

"No backseat drivers…" he chuckled.

"Oh yuck it up Flameboy…" Buffy said.

Silence…

"That is not my name Miss Summers…" Optimus said.

Buffy leaned in and ran her hands over his steering wheel making him shudder slightly, and her smirk.

"Oh I know and someone has an interesting playful cute and cuddly side, don't they?" Buffy asked.

Optimus huffed at that pretending to be insulted by the remark.

"Leaders are not cute and cuddly Miss Summers…" Optimus remarked.

She laughed.

"Bet you are though bet I can make you purr… Oh my God did I just say that out loud?" Buffy asked.

Silence…..

Optimus was intrigued by this human femme, she was feisty and she was a fantastic fighter. "Buffy, do you know why I brought you out here?" he asked.

"No not really, why did you bring me out here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about possibly exploring a possible uniting….."

"Uniting…..?"

Silence….

Optimus growled.

"Coupling….." he mumbled trailing off very flustered.

"Coupling…?" Buffy asked.

Silence….

"Being mates…." He said.

"You want to make me your mate?" she asked.

"Affirmative,"

"So you like me?" she asked.

Silence…

"Well yes, indeed…" Optimus said as he wondered if Ironhide was having any luck with the dark haired femme.

**(Where Faith is)**

Faith heard the sounds of a pickup and the sounds of a horn blaring, Faith stood up with that cocky smirk she had. She saw Ironhide pull up and open the door for her. "Isn't this the princess treatment, what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Don't get used to it; I ain't doing it all the time. I just wanted to talk to you about some things." Ironhide said as Faith hopped in.

Faith put her feet on the dashboard and Ironhide growled and stopped suddenly.

"What….?" Faith demanded.

"Get your feet off of my dash…." He growled.

"Oh please, no way…." She snapped.

Ironhide rumbled then, which made Faith laugh.

"Do you think I am a clown?" Ironhide asked.

Silence….

"Now….? Yeah you are being a clown bad ass clown but nonetheless a clown…." She remarked as he tossed her out of his vehicle form and activated his holoform of his robot self.

He stomped over while the brunette slayer cackled constantly, he was on her within seconds growling.

"Do I intimidate you at all?" he demanded.

"No not so much Ironhide, but I like you a lot." Faith said with a smirk as Ironhide's optics blazed with fury and lust.

Ironhide picked her up making her screech suddenly.

"Put me down Ironhide!" she demanded.

"**NO** You are going to learn some manners, and I am going to teach them to you **MY** way." He snarled.

"Oh snap, okay I just may be a little intimidated." Faith said.

"Too late femme…." Ironhide snarled as he tossed her into his vehicle form and took off with his captive for an undisclosed location.

**(Where Optimus and Buffy were)**

Optimus allowed his holoform to activate and he watched her heatedly.

"I would like to try this Miss Summers, if you are game that is?" he asked.

"Buffy, you can call me Buffy and I have been with Vampires before so why not dating an alien being is just an added bonus right?" she said leaning in and kissing him.

"You do realize one thing Buffy I am not like human males; I cannot interface like humans will that be a problem for you?" Optimus asked.

"Interface….? Oh you mean sex that's okay, I am sure there are ways around that besides there are more to relationships then sex. But I still bet I can make you purr loud like a big cat, what do you think Optimus?" she asked as she slid down on his lap and kissed his lip plates once more.

She continued until she did make him purr and as she giggled about hearing him purr; she suddenly heard his horn blare when she found his antennas were his weak spot his very weak sensitive spot….

"Primus help me…." He moaned.

"Nope no one can help you, the slayer has you now; Optimus you've met your match….."

Optimus didn't care, he cared about this human, she was strong and she carried the same burdens he did. They were matched and he intended on keeping his slayer for a very long time….

Oooo ooo oo o

Story continues with the story 'Don't ever leave me'


End file.
